The Galactic Conquest of Post Apocalyptic Fun
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: Fun decides to ruin the ever changing lives of Order and Chaos for better or worst. Major plot and characters to be expected. Please don't be afraid to Like/Fav/Review!


**ANOTHER IDEA GUYS! I'M SURE YOU WILL LOVE IT A LOT! Please enjoy as I have absolutely no idea where I'm gonna go with this. I am planning on co-writing this with a guy who liked my stories so I hope he is still interested it in. This was inspired by a picture and the guy or girls idea so enjoy! Possibly one other guy but I'm not sure yet. Expect a heavy duty plot and Have fun!**

Well, her life was simple.

The entirety of her existence was based on what she loved.

Fun.

Fun is a girl. Technically, she was well over 50,000 years old as she was a young body of energy, her body thus often taking the body of a young teenage girl around the age of 17. She had on a pair of black Beets headphones atop her head, the words "Pon" scribbled decoratively on both sides. Her hair was wonderfully splayed loosely along down her back and across her shoulders, just lightly tickling her upper back. Her eyes were ones born of heterochromia, one being a bright pink with a yellow pupil in the shape of a star and the other a happy teal blue with a light violet pupil forming a diamond.

Fun is universal. Fun was easily translated into many things, from the simplicities of playing with a toy, to having a full on war with another species, to flat out killing someone.

Fun is easy. Anyone and everyone can have fun at anytime and anywhere. It was up to the set person or persons as to how they achieved it.

Fun was caring. Fun disliked anything and everything that either contradicted that fun, such as depression or hate or anger. It protected all who represented the said notion.

Fun is positive. It enjoyed everything that involved the relative happiness of the majority, such as skating, going on a picnic, jokes, and many more that are of relatively easy to carry out.

Fun is stupid. It was unreasonably stupid, because it contained no reason. It did things it wanted without thinking often, which led to both good and bad results respectively.

Fun is misunderstood. Fun always had its ways with others but in such a way that a great many misunderstood its actions and stayed that way. Fun is often used to describe primal savagery when in reality this is not the case, but most believe it to be a true lie.

Fun is pure. Despite common beliefs, common was good in its own right. It would destroy many to save the rest. It would save those who were unable to save themselves. It would take blame to save because it saw blame as "stepiid".

Fun is honest. Fun never lies because it is incapable of doing so, the hearts of the many cannot lie to themselves while pretending the truth. It is not possible. Fun is something you find honestly simple.

Fun is overpowered. Fun's ability to defy everything is unmatched in all classes and forms. It takes the simplest individuals and makes them into or manifests the m something that defies all forms of logic and physics, very much comparable to the Ork produced gestalt field that makes all their crude ramshackle technology function. An example is taking a handful of children and allowing them the strength to obliterate entire planets, though this has not yet occurred, key term being 'yet'.

Fun was creative. Fun created things most beings cannot comprehend, and occasionally, Gods themselves.

Fun is loving. All its subjects are blessed with both the inability to feel' fear', and the ability of 'logical calculation' both are its blessing, ironic since she borrowed the idea from the Lord of All, Nurgle.

Fun is mostly represented through feelings of absolute joy, acts of pure love, playing videogames, enjoying classic activities, drawing artworks and excitement with her primary colors being varying shades of grey bright or dark, meaning each follower had the freedom to where whatever he or she wanted, henceforth having each follower not quite the same as the next. Although a moderate amount of her power comes from all the other Chaos Gods. As each and every one of their servants enjoys what they do for the beloved Dark Gods, and as such give power to Fun the more they enjoy themselves. The most significant chance to her followers is that they were all blessed with a gift aptly named "Markings, which marked her followers bodies with well-made tattoos, increasing the individuals potential the more they are in tone with Fun's psychic energy's and the technology they wielded is comparable to that of the Eldar but less than the Necrons. The most unique thing, however, was that those who followed her all had varying shades of either pink, purple, teal, red, or generally and bizarre eye colors, depending on the person themselves and are oddly immune to all forms of pain, The Lord of Decay not being the only one with the ability to grant his followers gifts. The biggest change to all her followers was that any males were' gender- bent' into their female counterparts, though the only parts that really changed were their faces, transformed into more feminine counter.

Well, that and their vocal cords, though there have been some exception where the guy retains her masculine voice as well.

Surprisingly enough, the guys were actually ok with their sudden change, well most were, as they did retain all of their former masculinity with the exception of the previously stated. They indeed did have breasts, though they literally grew to be a _centimeter_ in size, making them flat chest as well as retaining their muscles and height as to when they were males. The best part most likely was that the males still retained their minds, thankful there were no aftereffects.

Besides, Pon thought they looked like kind of cute having the body of a man and the head of a woman. The main reason the guys were ok with it is because they get to shower with actual girls since

Fun truly did not intend for it to happen, but when a said couple wished to convert to her, unsatisfied and unhappy with what their species had turned into, describing it as a "giant megalomaniacal group of religious people around killing each other in the name of some fictional deity."

Fun however, was somehow in a mutual relationship with _**Rule 63**_, and as such all her followers are technically females. How is happened is a story for another day. Loopholes shall be discovered, she promised herself that so that someday, all the guys have the option to be guys, but until that point in time, it's staying all females. She was sure her boyfriend/husband had a hand to play in it.

Pon may be a feminist in nature but certainly not the bad kind, as she simply doesn't like women to be treated like their less than cow manure. She actually has a lover who was a guy in all rights, but his story can come some later.

Fun was pretty sure she had heard those exact words from somewhere, but she forgot where. So she asked him, through a loyal servant who had been a spy for her behind the Imperium's lines her eyes glowing a brilliant pink, why he believed that the God Emperor was a "fictional deity"

The man replied, named Eren "I take that back. I know he is real, as he had emerged when Pyskers first began emerging." He took in a deep breath "He soon destroyed all asshole religions of the planet Terra, do you want to know what I think he did that for?"

The spy replied with a nod. The man then replied "it is because religion is stupid, superstitious, brainwashing, horse crap that's makes you into an asshole. In fact I'm willing to bet that's exactly why the God-Emperor said in the Imperial Truth than equality, science, and galaxy wide conquest is the way to go and religion needs to get shoved out a window. The only person who is a direct contradiction to this is Cultist-Chan, but I haven't seen her for a long time"

Pon would ask who Cultist-Chan was but she figured its best she doesn't.

His wife, Mikasa, took his hand and intertwined them and continued "and before you ask, the Lectitio Divinitatus was written by Lorgar, who we all know was the one responsible for orchestrating the Horus Heresy to begin with, not to mention he just haaad to dress up in spikes and get really fucking antsy all the time. Plus, I also want you to know we thought long and hard about this so and we are ready" and with that the final clenched their hands together ever so tighter.

From the very first follower to the last, Fun has never really planned out her life in general as she typically went wherever the wind blew her.

As it stands currently, Fun is both the most threatening being in the entirely of existence, and the biggest savior of mankind, second of course only to the God Emperor himself.

Though, as previously stated, Fun is often misunderstood.

Fun's actual name was Tanoshi, which can be translated into the word "Fun". However, her name vastly unknown to even Tzeentch but commonly interpreted as a sign of Chaos; often leading to the common misconception that she is in league with the Dark Gods, however if one were open minded enough, this was indeed not the case.

In fact, she represented neither Order nor Chaos, but instead she represented her self-declared of Fun. So, technically there was Chaos, Order, and Fun.

However, as odd as it may seem, she was unknown to all with the exception of her followers, who she considered not as such but as friends and even family, as they had entrusted their souls to her and her alone and she swore a personal oath to herself that she would ensure that if they ever fell in combat, they would return to her.

But as it stands, she is unknown to all her enemies and she would prefer is she kept it that way, for today was the day she not only planned ahead, but planned for something she had wished to do for centuries.

Domination of the ladder.

It was her long lost goal to see her people single-handedly dominate anyone and everyone who threated her and her followers, and even if they didn't dominate them to join her in the end. Many of her devoted ones believe that she is a God, which she doesn't think of herself as, while they praise her both on the battlefield and in their homes.

Fun does not correct them as she is guilty of indeed enjoying their praises to her.

Oddly enough, her followers were blissfully unaware of her name so they have named her many names, ranging from **"The One who Enjoys**, **"The Craziness"**, **"Goddess of Fun"**, and **"Mother Fun" **and innumerable amount of more but eventually settled on one word once Fun had finally revealed her name. It wasn't that she intentionally didn't tell them, she just kept forgetting.

And found herself amused at all of her nicknames

Tanoshi was her name

At one point, someone even guess that her name was just the one word Pon, but after a brief argument about it, the vast majority of her followers decided that the name didn't quite suit her.

Meanwhile, Fun was building, her realm full of all sorts of oddities, ranging from blue teddy bears with Golden King crowns to varying types of eyeballs , contorting into all types of shapes and colors.

Fun was building an army.

Of course, the said army was cleverly concealed from any who would like to see the presents she was creating before they were finished.

Meanwhile, her followers had only had one world that they all thrived on, however it was big enough to hold the vast amount of followers she had accumulated over the years. The think about her followers was that a vast majority of them, surprisingly enough, were actually not only from the Imperium of Man, but from the forces of Chaos as well.

You see, daemons of Chaos were indeed both physical and spiritual manifestations of their patron deities, from the savage and angry Bloodletters of Lord of Rage to the mass bloated sacks of infested lifeforms that serve the Plague Father to even the pleasure, hedonistic servants of Slannesh. Servants of Tzeentch were actually one of the least common, but even the Lord of Change's devotees had joined the glorious cause of Fun.

Fun's army, after being practically invisible to all for a total 120,000 years, Pon had been working hard studying and researching things that would help her army complete her goal while simultaneously creating an army that could plausibly match the Orks vast numbers, Tyranid's numbers being somewhat out of her league right now.

Now, her work was almost complete, she smiled at the army that would soon be unleashed among the stars, her followers and devotees helping her a great deal to the point that where she admitted that without their unshakable belief in her and providing her with the necessary equipment to build it, she would have never been so close to achieving her goal.

Oh, how she loved her family indeed.

The planet that held all of her extended family members was shrouded by a cloak of the Warp itself, as well as being moved to her own pocket dimension just for safe measures.

She practically made sure the army itself was downright invincible. She had taken a piece of all the races technology, though which she gained through years and years of waiting and planning, with the Necrons tech being the hardest to maintain.

It was her loyal Fun Champion, Jinx, had miraculously convinced them to join their cause, with the help of an odd Necron labeled as "Lolicron". The details of how it happened were still unknown to her but she was sure she would find out sooner or later

She had hopes that after she was done with conquering the entirety of this galaxy, she would eventually take the fight to the Dark Gods and 'convince' them to join her.

By the time this whole ordeal was over, the universe to which she resides in will never be capable of reverting to his former state of constant conflict and violence accompanied with the ever present stench of death.

Her happy smile turned into small frown, her conscious ever still searching for the spy that she had possessed when recruiting those two lovebirds from earlier.

The last transmission was still fresh in her mind, being only a mere month ago, the recording discovered by a girl by the name of Mina in the rubble of an Imperial Base, shortly after raid from Khorne's World Eaters had destroyed it. She grimaced at the footage once more.

_The footage began with a piercing static, before cutting open to an Inquisitor within a dark, ominous room. The room was only barely lit by small light bulb, the small light easily showing the captured prisoner. The prisoner was one of fair skin, her the cloak she wore now gone, leaving her completely nude. Her body was suspended in the air by rusting chains, the cleaner part of the metal digging into her cuffs. She had endured numerous wounds to all over; her chest and stomach bared overlapping whips, blood and flesh spewing forth from her still bleeding cuts. Her left eye had been brutally gouged out and her limbs all had nails covered in spikes forced into them, leaving slender chunks of skin to cut to hang loosely._

_Her gift of being unable to feel pain was a gift would have been working, had it not been reduced for the fact that she was currently numbed by a specific drug meant to drain the psionic energy from Pyskers. However despite feeling unbearable amounts of pain the pain was numbed to a degree but not by much. However, the two things that remained ever so constant were her smile and the gleam as to which it held, as if she was a kid at the arcade._

_Another thing that made the said Inquisitor so infuriatingly enraged was that she had not uttered a single word about who or what she was._

_He had almost reached his limit with her. The recording was abruptly cut off when the Inquisitor raised his hand, a steel whip in his grasp._

Fun frowned and swore.

An audible Bing let her know her army was finally ready. Fun smirked in delight.

It was time for the Post-Apocalyptic Invasion to begin.

**Just so you guys know, the quotes are from If The Emperor had a Text to Speech Device by _Alfabusa_ so check him out and give him some credit.**


End file.
